Yuri Tsukikage
Yuri Tsukikage is seen in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, though is considered the fourth Cure to join the heroines, and throughout most of the first half of the season, she is clouded in mystery. She appears in the dreams of Tsubomi Hanasaki, Erika Kurumi and Itsuki Myoudouin before they become Pretty Cure. In the series, she is the first Cure to make an appearance, her identity being Cure Moonlight. Despite being a Pretty Cure before the series started, she can't become one now because in the battle with Dark Cure, her partner, Cologne, sacrificed himself to save her and ever since she went through this painful experience of seeing her friend die for her, her heart Flower wilted completely and her heart seed broke. As a result, she was incapable of becoming a Pretty Cure. But soon, she became a Pretty Cure again and revived her legacy as Cure Moonlight after she met Colonge again as a spirit. After reasoning her and hearing her friends are in danger, she begged the Tree of hearts to let her become a Pretty Cure again and also seeing Colonge again, her Heart Flower revived too. Appearance In her civilian form, she has dark purple hair and eyes. She usually wears glasses and is seen in earlier episodes wearing a different school uniform because she’s in high school. As Cure Moonlight, her hair becomes longer and changes into a lavender color. There are two purple roses in her hair. She wears a silver and white dress with a dark purple (almost black) bow on it. She has a white petal-like bracelet on her left wrist and an opera-length dark purple glove on the right. She also has silver boots with dark purple bows on the back of them. On the inside of the dress it features purple trimming. Her earrings and choker are also purple. On the left side of her chest is a purple rose with the green and silver Heartcatch insignia in the center. As a Super Cure, her hair lengthens even more, to near her ankles. On her head is a gold and purple crown-like headpiece replacing the roses with the Heartcatch! logo. The sleeves of her dress have also been altered, now resembling small white bird wings. Her skirt has become spiky and the glove on her right arm becomes white. All the purple and dark purple parts of her outfit become lavender while the rest become white. Personality Calm and composed, Yuri displays a cold personality to both Tsubomi and Erika. She is frequently at the top of exam scores at school, though does not seem to care about it. In the past, she used to be overconfident in her powerful abilities as Cure Moonlight, thinking that she did not need partners, though Cologne thinks that she simply did not want to burden anyone else with the task of becoming Pretty Cure. When Cologne sacrificed himself to save her, followed by her defeat against Sabaku and Dark Cure, the shock and trauma caused Yuri's Heart Flower to wilt completely. However, her cold and overly negative personality is only the outcome of her sadness, and her true personality is a much more content one. She had often thought that it was impossible for her to become a Pretty Cure again, even to the extent where she was quite stubborn about it, despite her maturity. Ever since she became a Pretty Cure again and spend a lot of time with the Precures, she became more friendly and show true and some positive emotions. Attacks Finishers *'Silver Forte Wave' - The finishing attack that Moonlight uses to purify a Desertrian. *'Floral Power Fortissimo' - Her single finishing attack, or she uses it with Sunshine or Blossom. Sub-attacks Except for purification attacks (Silver Forte Wave & Floral Power Fortissimo), Cure Moonlight can use offensive attacks on her own for fighting use, some of them are unnamed. *'Moonlight Reflection' - Cure Moonlight shoots out silver laser lights with palms, directly toward enemy's attacks, and reflects them back. *'Moonlight Silver Impact' - Cure Moonlight concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy; silver light will then shine, and the enemy is knocked away. Trivia *Being 17 years old, Cure Moonlight is the oldest active Cure in the franchise,along with Kotozume|Cure Macaron and Kenjou|Cure Chocolat. *Overall, she is third oldest compared to Cure Flower and Cure Angie. **Yuri's birthday is on May 19. **Yuri's zodiac is Taurus. *It is speculated by fans that Cure Moonlight's name comes from the fact that the moon manipulates the sea, which Cure Marine has the power of. This parallel also exists between Cure Sunshine and Cure Blossom where Cure Sunshine has the power of the sun which gives life to flowers, which Cure Blossom controls. **Although actually, it is revealed in the Heartcatch Pretty Cure novelisation that Yuri named herself after Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. *The remaining fragment of Yuri Tsukikage's Pretty Cure Seed resembles a crescent moon, referring to her Cure ego, Cure Moonlight. *Cure Moonlight shares some similarities with Fresh Pretty Cure's Cure Passion. Both Cures outfits differ from the rest of the team and they are both the fourth Cure to fight alongside their respective teams. Furthermore, both Cures had a harsh past. *Although Cure Moonlight's theme color is believed to be purple due to her Pretty Cure Seed, there are times where her theme color is shown to be silver such as in her attacks. She is therefore one of the rare Cures who has 2 theme colors. *She is the first Pretty Cure in the franchise whose outfit when transformed has a dress-form. *She doesn't use a perfume like the other Cures, instead she uses the Heart Pot which resembles a make-up compact when Yuri uses it. *Yuri is assumed to be the guardian of the Heart Seeds as she uses the Heart Pot to transform. *Yuri has the same first name as Yuri Tanima from Wedding Peach. *Cure Moonlight has also been seen to use a protective shield in civilian form and Cure form. *Due to Cure Moonlight having similar powers to Cure Sunshine (generation of barriers) and the obvious moon-sun theme, it is assumed by fans that they are partners much like how Cure Blossom and Marine are partners. This however, is not the case as Cure Moonlight hails from an older generation of Cures. *The only occasion to see Cure Sunshine use Floral Fortissimo in the series was when she used the attack with Cure Moonlight, this was also the first occasion for Cure Moonlight to use this attack with a fellow Cure. **Cure Moonlight has a habit of saying "Courage... Love... Friendship... Kindness... Sadness... Happiness..." though it is not common enough to be a catchphrase. *Yuri is considered by many fans to be a tragic heroine, in the fact that by the end of the series she had lost her fairy partner, younger sister and her father. *The voice actress of Yuri, Aya Hisakawa, is also the voice actress of Sailor Mercury in the Sailor Moon series. Both of them have a similar personality as well (They wear glasses and love to study). *Yuri is the seventh Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. *Cure Moonlight is the second Pretty Cure to use the Moon as a power source. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Moonlight appeared in the following rankings: **4th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **2nd in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **1st in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Yuri is represented by the lily, which symbolizes unmatched beauty in the Language of Flowers. *Yuri appears as Cure Moonlight at the beginning of the fourth episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Gallery A0286706 586d8d44e4a9c.jpg A0286706 586d8d457edcb.jpg A0286706 586d8d45dfa75.jpg A0286706 586d8d473f072.jpg A0286706 586d8d579c16b.jpg A0286706 586d8d5835507.jpg A0286706 586d8d5a8c006.jpg Kurumi big Sister with Itsuki and Yuri With Fashion Show.PNG|Itsuki, Yuri and Momoka during the Fashion Show D6jk7dOXsAMlmPs.jpg Merchandise hIE1443751063.jpeg 109.jpg megahouse_cure_moonlight01.jpg banda_shf_cure_moonlight02.jpg 7583209.jpg Imagefgtygtygddft.jpg bandai_cure_moonlight01.jpg 401.jpeg megahouse_petit_chara_heart_catch_precure04.jpg Fluffyfriendsmoonlight.jpg 602647 369261663162386 1648251942 n.jpg 041.jpg Image Song Heartcatch Precure! Insert Song 2 Track02 Heartcatch Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2 Track 11 Heartcatch Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2 Track 05 Heartcatch Precure! OST 2 Track19 Navigation Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Successors Category:Neutral Good Category:Genius Category:Poor Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Mutated Category:Fighters